The present invention relates to an attachment for mounting an auger to a vehicle. Specifically, the present invention relates to an auger mount assembly for coupling an auger to an excavator, a backhoe attachment of a skid steer loader, or the like.
As is well known, an excavator is a vehicle used for digging holes in the earth or for moving earth. Excavators may be of various sizes and configurations, and are commonly driven by two endless belts. Excavators are typically equipped with operator controlled attachments such as a boom suitable for supporting a bucket or an auger.
Additionally, a skid steer loader is a relatively small four-wheel vehicle that has no steerable wheels. Turns are negotiated by locking the wheels on one side and driving the wheels on the other side or driving the wheels on one side in an opposite direction as those on the other side, the result being the ability to make a full turn on a minimum turning radius. A lift arm can be pivotally mounted to the vehicle to swing upwardly or downwardly and, when the arm swings downwardly, the forward end of the lift arm extends downwardly in front of the vehicle. Additionally, the skid steer loader can be equipped with a backhoe attachment coupled to the front of the vehicle.
As is also well known, an auger is a device for boring holes in the earth. An auger can be mounted either on the boom, lift arm, or backhoe attachment. The auger can be mounted to be free-swinging or be secured relative to the boom, lift arm, or backhoe attachment. A free-swinging auger is typically mounted to the boom or backhoe attachment by two pins oriented at 90.degree. relative to one another. This gives the auger freedom of movement in two directions.
Often times, working on uneven terrain makes it difficult to position or control a free-swinging auger to drill specified holes. The free-swinging auger also poses a control problem during transport. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device to enable the auger to find vertical yet permit operator control of the auger during transport or when drilling non-vertical holes.